Sparkling Nightmare
by Kay Campbell
Summary: Oneshot Has the song Angels by Within Temptation at the end, otherwise it is a fanfic with NarXSas What happens when your angel tears you apart with a smile on his face? R&R Please!


"_There isn't a place for me in your heart anymore. There isn't a hope in the world for me. You tore my heart out and left it in the rain that day. You tell me your not coming back, that my luck is spent. You tell me to go home and never come back. I've done as I'm told and now I see, that there is no more need for me. You all hated me from the start, why bother making a fuss? All that will be left of me is ashes and dust. I'll leave you alone for the rest of your days. Be happy without the love we had made. Forget it all, as you have me. If you remember it, you may just end up seeing me. Signed, Naruto Uzumaki."_

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she read the blonde's death letter, bidding his farewell to Sasuke. The rest of the rookie nine besides the two boy's stood outside Naruto's house. Some had tears in their eyes while others closed their eyes and looked back on their experiences with the blonde boy whom changed their hearts. Tonight, they would light the torches in honor of the young, fox demon carrying, boy. No one thought such a reaction would come from Naruto, whom usually could get passed anything that was thrown his way. However, the note had confirmed that he was going to take his life in less then two hours, at the place where he and Sasuke last did battle. Crumbling the note in her hand, the pink haired kunoichi ran out of the door and towards the gates with the other's on her heels.

"What do you plan to do Sakura?" Ino questioned as she wiped her own tears.

Even if she hadn't known Naruto personally, she knew how much he had changed Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, hell; all of them had been changed by the never giving up or in boy.

"What else? I lost Sasuke! I'm not losing him too!" Sakura said, smiling lightly as she hurried towards the path of darkness that the blonde angel had fallen into.

A cloaked figure sat on one end of the waterfall, on top of the 1st's head. His face hidden by a cloak while his pale legs dangled dangerously off the edge. The boy's blue eyes had been staring down at the spiked rocks for a while, deciding his fate. Would he kill himself with a kunai and then fall into the dark pools below or would he just simply jump off and allow the fall and rocks to kill him. Either way, it mattered not to him. Naruto didn't have a reason to live anymore, so he really didn't have a care in the world on how he died. Looking up at the moon that shone it's silvery gaze on him like a stage light that was set, the blonde smiled sadly. It'd be his last full moon and his first night out of the village alone. "It's time…" Naruto whispered, standing and taking out the lone, sharpened kunai that he had brought with him. He stared at it for a few moments, watching it shine in the moon's bathing light and also reflecting his image in it's surface. Putting the tip to his heart, the boy smiled as let gravity push him downwards into a free fall. He would die like a ninja, with his kunai clutched in his hand. Time seemed to go in slow motion as his image rushed towards the watery depths and rocky bottom. Waiting to feel the cold sting of death around him, he was surprised when he suddenly felt warm and as though he where floating on a cloud. "Is death so peaceful?" Naruto whispered to himself before he opened his soft lids. The image before him was enough to kill him over twice if reality would allow it.

Carrying Naruto in mid air and heading towards a clump of land, was none other then Sasuke Uchiha. The dark charcoal eyes were fixed on the land in which he hoped to land on with relative ease. "Why…?" Naruto whispered as the raven touched down with it's prey still in it's arms, "Why did you save me? I told you not to come! What's the deal with you? You can leave me but you don't want me to die? I thought you didn't care anymore."

Naruto's questions went unanswered as Sasuke placed him on his feet and slapped him across the face so hard, Naruto almost fell again. The raven's chest was heaving and the red glint of the Shariagan was apparent in the dim moonlight. "What…the hell do you think you were doing? Falling like that? Giving up like that?" The raven boomed like a father punishing a disobedient child.

"If your so mad, why didn't you let me go through with it?" Naruto screeched back, grabbing the boy's collar.

"Wake up, you dumb ass! Are you that dependant on others? You were going to lose me one day anyways!" Sasuke snarled, plucking the blonde's hand away.

He seriously couldn't see why his absence was sending the fox boy in a psycho state anyways. They had been rivals to the end, so wasn't he glad that he was gone? Naruto's hands clenched as he threw the kunai into the water, panting out of frustration. Turning on his heel, he gazed at Sasuke with his own bloody red eyes. Ready for and attack, Sasuke got into a fighting stance, though it didn't save him from what the blonde did next.

Running full force his teenage opposite, he jumped on him full force and pushed him to the ground in a hug. "Sasuke!….Can't you see what the hell you mean to me you selfish bastard?" Naruto whimpered inhumanly and began to beat lightly on his chest, "Why…why…why did you leave me alone? Do you know how it felt to be plunged back into that same darkness with no one who understood how you felt?"

Naruto's wails and words shocked Sasuke. Wasn't he mad at Sasuke? Didn't he want to beat the hell out of him and drag him home? At first, Sasuke had thought it a set up, used just to bring him back home. However, when Kabuto delivered him the letter with a semi-upset look on his features, Sasuke decided to check it out. It was a damn well good thing that he did too, because if he had been any later then Naruto would have been gone. "Hush dobe…" Sasuke finally sighed, pulling the boy into a tender embrace that both of them shared.

They sat their, under the dim light of the moon for a long time, just holding each other and enjoying each other's presence. "Don't leave me again Sasuke…I'll break…" Naruto finally whispered into his shoulder.  
"Naruto…you know I can't stay-" Sasuke started, closing his eyes in annoyance, only to snap them open again.

Naruto's lips clamped against his, the blonde's arms encircling his head as he deepened the kiss. They didn't part until it was necessary to breath, and through pants, Naruto began to ask his begging question again. Sasuke shook his head and smirked. "If I left you now, do you think I wouldn't break myself?" He asked before his fist thrusted into Naruto's stomach.

The blonde spat up blood, his eyes widening when he looked at the kunai that stuck in his stomach. "Yet, as Orochimaru said, I can't have you living. My brother would take the fox inside you and then, it'd be trouble for me…I'm sorry Naruto…it's time for you to leave…"

Sasuke's shariagan appeared again, only this time, it was a different shape. It was almost shuriken shaped, and in both of his eyes. Naruto whispered something incoherent, but Sasuke could make out the words "I love you" on his lips as tears swelled in his eyes. Kissing the boy's wound and then his lips, Sasuke allowed the blond to taste his own blood. "I love you too…" He hissed in his ear before he placed his hand on the boy's neck and began to squeeze.

A string of curses came from the Uchiha's mouth when a kunai nicked his flesh. Jumping off his prey, he nearly snarled when he saw the pink kunoichi and the rest of the rookie nine standing in front of the blonde in an instant. Deciding to retreat, having been done with his work, Sasuke ran away from the scene while the other's where distracted with the blonde's wounds.

"_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need_"

Sakura pressed her hands together before she pressed on the wound with her green chakra. "I don't know if he will make it at this rate…hang on Naruto!"  
_"Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear"_

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears as he watched from the distance. Something inside the Uchiha had snapped when he looked back. Naruto's dulling eyes for some reason, suddenly pierced through his heart as though it where shattering into a million pieces of glass.  
_"I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart"_

Sakura cried out the boy's name as she tried to focus her chakra on the wound. Tears were unstoppable at the moment and it wasn't helping her with the jutsu. "At this rate he will…" She stuttered.

Rock Lee placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding to her as she looked up. "You can do it…believe…"  
_"You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie"_

Sasuke bit his lip as he waited in the brush to hear the news. From the look of things, Sakura wasn't going to be able to stop the blood flow on her own. Biting his lip, he looked down at his palm. He had learned many healing jutsus from Kabuto but what would Orochimaru do to him if he were to disobey now?  
_"Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me  
Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye"_

Ino covered her mouth with her hands as the blonde's breath slowed. None of them could believe what was going on in front of their eyes. None of them could believe that Sasuke had done this either. Kiba let out a growl as he cursed again and again. "Why the hell would he do that to Naruto? What the fuck!? How could he…"

He whimpered as Hinata gripped his shoulder. Turning to her, he accepted her embrace and held her close. This was going to be hard on them, but mostly on her if the worst came to fall. She was the one whom fell in love with him after all.  
_"I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart"_

Sasuke bit his lip till it bled. It was now or never, and he chose now. Running out of his hiding spot, he charged towards the group. As expected, the boy's of the pow-wow stood and got ready to beat the shit out of him as he drew closer.

"_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie_  
_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end"_

"You can kill me after I save him!" Sasuke said, stopping in front of them.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy. "How do we know your goin-"

"Do we even have time for that?!?" Sakura screamed from her position as she pointed at Naruto's near pupil less eyes.

Sighing, the boy's backed up and formed a circle around the pair as Sasuke's hands glowed with green chakra.  
_"This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life"_

Naruto could feel the healing power of the fox and Sasuke's chakra mixing and saving him from death. But was that what he truly wanted? To stay alive?  
_"The smile when you tore me apart"_

Naruto sat up and gasped as his breath became easier. The wound wasn't fully healed and he was still bleeding freely, but he got the strength to grab the boy and hold him close. He wasn't going to let go this time, no matter what.  
_"You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie"_

Sasuke smiled as Naruto's wound fully healed. "Sasuke thank you. You've really been a true pal." Naruto hissed in his ear warmly before he took out the boy's kunai out of his holster and placed it in his hand. Gripping the raven's hand, which trembled at Naruto's grip, he cried out his name as Naruto shoved the kunai into his own heart. "If I can't live with you…I'd rather die…I love you…Kataho."(1)_  
"Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end"_

Naruto shot up from his bed panting. It had all been a dream or to be more precise, a nightmare. Looking out the window from his room, Naruto opened it and allowed the moonlight to come in. His eyes lit up suddenly, as he heard a sudden voice behind him. "Dobe? Why are you up? We have a mission in the morning remember?"

Naruto turned and nodded to Sasuke, sticking out his tongue. "Sorry for waking you mister light sleeper. Here, let me make up for it." He whispered suddenly.

Sasuke stepped back as Naruto's lips pushed lightly against his own. Accepting the kiss with gratitude, the raven held the boy to him close. "I'm not leaving you anymore."

"I know…but nightmare's happen…" He said leaning his head on the raven's shoulder, "Sleep with me?"

"Sure."

//Kataho- Means "mate" as in a life long partner in love//


End file.
